Heaven's Night
by LadyRamonaDiFlowers491
Summary: A teenage girl named Shannon Bailey had been in a mysterious car accident leading to the town by the name of Silent Hill, resulting in killing a little girl she adored and getting her memory taken away. Seven months after being in a coma, Shannon escapes the sanitarium she was put in close to the scene where she crashed and she runs to Silent Hill to discover a horrible truth.


Silent Hill: The Story of Fourteen and Lily

For the fans of Silent Hill 3, my personal favorite. Enjoy.

"Wake up, girl." A voice called out. A man, in his late forties with electric blue eyes and tired wrinkles traced his facial features. The man, James McClintock wore a snappy light gray suit and a light blue tie. She opened my eyes slowly to awaken in a dark room with a blinding light surrounding her. "Subject Fourteen has awaken." a woman's voice was heard. Fourteen sat up slowly, shivers going down her bare spine. She didn't remember where she was. In fact, she didn't even remember who she was.

"Now, I am only going to ask this once, why did you murder my daughter, Lily?" the man asked, his voice cracking and his electric blue eyes brimming with tears. Fourteen frowned, her hazel green eyes searching for remembrance. Though, the name Lily struck her like a slap to the face. "Lily…Lily Emmaline?" Fourteen asked this time, her eyes squeezed shut as that name sounded so familiar. The man clenched his fists and teeth and tried to hold in a shout. A couple of months ago, the girl, Lily Emmaline McClintock had been with her babysitter, who had gotten in an ugly car accident where the result of it had killed the little girl and taken away her memory. Sixteen year old, Shannon Bailey was then on labeled as "Subject Fourteen" because she couldn't remember her own name. "Yes. Lily Emmaline McClintock." The man said shakily. Shannon opened her eyes and swung her legs off the bed. She stood to her feet, feeling the cool texture of the tile floor. Her hospital robe showed off the beautiful contours of her body and her long dark brown hair fell at her broad shoulders. "Where are you going?" a woman asked. She wasn't seen but by the tone of her voice, the woman seemed to be a doctor.

"To find Lily." Shannon said without hesitation. She gripped onto Mr. McClintock's collar with both her hands and gained her balance. "I didn't murder Lily. She is still…alive." Shannon said, her voice making her shudder. She hadn't heard her own voice in seven months. Not since the accident…

"I've decided to call my new teddy bear, Shannon Jeanette." Lily Emmaline smiled, holding tight to Shannon's three main fingers and hugging her fluffy white teddy bear that Shannon had just got her. "Is that so? In memory of who Lily?" grinned Shannon. "Of you!" laughed the five year old. Shannon opened the door to her car and hitched Lily in the front on her booster chair. Lily began singing, "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" to herself while Shannon strapped her in. Shannon planted a kiss on Lily's forehead and closed the door strongly. She walked to the driver's side and jumped in. She placed the keys in the ignition and turned to smile at Lily. "Buckled in nice and tight?" Shannon asked with lots of enthusiasm. Lily nodded and smiled, her two front teeth missing its baby teeth. Shannon turned the keys in the ignition and it roared to life. Shannon drove off, not knowing that she'd only have fifteen minutes at the little girl that she adored.

"She is dead! You killed her!" Mr. McClintock yelled harshly, tears streaming down his face. Shannon pushed him away and he pulled out a gun. He pointed it at her head, the cold metal resting upon her temple, whispering and promising a painful death. Shannon's senses came alive once again and before Mr. McClintock pulled the trigger, she grabbed his wrist and with all her strength, she pulled him forward, flipping him over and immediately breaking his wrist. He cried out in pain and dropped the gun. The 1911.45 pistol skidded to the ground, heading towards Shannon's direction. He started cursing the worst words at her, the nurses gasping. Shannon didn't hesitate to pick up the pistol. It felt heavy in her hands but she managed and shot the first mirror she saw as it shattered to pieces. Shannon ran through the glass, wincing as it cut into her feet but she kept running. Alarms went off and the sound of footsteps coming toward her alarmed Shannon. She let out a cry as a trail of blood followed behind her and she began to slow down. Shannon decided this wasn't going to be the end of it so she took a deep breath and limped out towards a dark hallway. "I...I need to get to Silent Hill..." she panted heavily, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She turned on her heel and walked into a locker room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she slumped to the nearest wall, crying out each time she pulled out a shard of glass. "God dammit!" she cursed loudly but soon came to realize the people trailing after her were nearby, in that case shutting her mouth. When she got rid of the glass pieces, she stood up and grabbed a cloth nearby. Using her teeth, she ripped though the strong material and wrapped both her feet with it. "I'm getting the hell out of here. Lily needs me." Shannon mumbled to herself. She then went through the lockers and finally found one that left her in a state of shock. There was a locker labeled:

_Shannon Jeanette Bailey_

It suddenly came back to her. Her name was Shannon. She opened the locker, finding a dress and a pair of brown Mary Jane pumps. She loosened the hospital gown she was given and let it slip to the ground. Shannon shivered at the cool air cutting through her naked flesh and she didn't hesitate to put on the dress. It reached to her thighs, a midnight blue tied by a white ribbon while the skirt was a cream color, overwhelmed by the design of daisies. It looked brand new but had the familiar feeling to Shannon. She slipped into a pair of white thigh high socks and finally put on the shoes. She had a gun so all she needed was to escape. She blocked out the pain from her feet, grabbing a bottle of pain killers and taking three pills. "Okay...now we go." Shannon said and placed a sharp ear to the door. The alarms were still blaring and voices were heard. With a swift kick of her stronger foot, the door swung open and Shannon ran out, her heels clicking on the floor. Surprisingly, she could run pretty fast with the heels on and it didn't seem to stop her from running from the men dressed in overly sized yellow suits. "Go burn in hell!" Shannon shouted, shooting a bullet through one of the men's suits. She scrambled to find an exit but found herself running through countless hallways. Shooting anyone getting in her way, Shannon began to panic once she knew she was running out of bullets.

Soon, she caught sight of a red EXIT sign and kicked the door down. Blinding light surrounded her, causing her to slump to her knees, shutting her eyes closed as they adjusted to the natural sunlight. She hadn't been outside in seven months but she didn't have time to rest for even a moment. Shannon stood shakily to her feet and ran again towards a gate. She pushed it open and threw a finger to the men out on the roofs guarding all the patients in the sanitarium. "Wait! Get back here!" one of the men shouted out. Shannon tuned him out and kept running even as they kept running after her.


End file.
